Come Home With me
by Amai Hanamishiki HeeKyun
Summary: Mas eu me mantive ali, ao lado de meu irmão. Apertei sua corrente em mãos e somente quando o guarda veio até mim, que finalmente decidi soltá-lo. E nesse percurso pude finalmente olhar em seus olhos, e ele igualmente olhou para mim. Mas seus olhos só refletiam dor e mágoa.
1. Prólogo

**POV's Thor**

Assim que chegamos a Asgard vi nosso pai ao lado de Heimdall. Junto com O Pai de Todos – que montava em seu cavalo - estavam alguns guardas que logo percebi serem para Loki. Meu coração apertou.

Curvei-me diante de meu pai, enquanto que meu irmão manteve-se de pé, encarando nosso pai com ódio. Depois que me levantei pude vê-lo olhar para mim, ambos. Mas tão logo Loki virou o rosto, antes mesmo de eu conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Venha Thor. – ordenou Odin a mim.

Mas eu me mantive ali, ao lado de meu irmão. Apertei sua corrente em mãos e somente quando o guarda veio até mim, que finalmente decidi soltá-lo. E nesse percurso pude finalmente olhar em seus olhos, e ele igualmente olhou para mim. Mas seus olhos só refletiam dor e mágoa. Loki se virou, começando a seguir o guarda enquanto que eu, ainda olhando para meu querido irmão, fui à direção de meu cavalo.

Odin já estava no castelo, e por essa mesma razão, corri com meu cavalo até lá. Assim que cheguei encontrei Frigga, minha madrasta e Sif, minha amiga. Recebi-as com um abraço, enquanto que perguntava a Frigga onde estava meu pai. E como de costume: sala do trono.

Abri as grandes portas que davam para um salão vazio, exceto pelo rei e alguns poucos guardas na sala. Fechei as portas e aproximei-me de meu pai, em uma nova reverencia.

- Por favor, meu pai.

- Não quero mais discutir isso, Thor. Loki será punido sim.

- Reconsidere meu pai. Eu te peço, ele não sabe o que faz...

- Por isso mesmo, assim aprenderá o que certo! – bradou Odin – Não adiantará de nada Thor se eu deixar isso passar.

- Mas eu não entendo meu pai. Deixe-me conversar com ele, pelo menos...

- Não! – gritou.

- E por que não? – gritei de volta – É meu irmão! Teu filho! Um de nós!

- Isso não tem importância para ele! – meu pai olhou para baixo - Loki será punido, essa decisão cabe somente a mim e não a você, Thor! Eu sou o Rei de Asgard! – ele voltou a me encarar sério.

- Certo Rei de Asgard... Que seja como quiser... – eu saí da sala batendo o pé.

Abri a porta num estrondo só, passando direto por Sif e os Três Guerreiros Volstagg que já me gritavam, me seguindo. Do lado de fora eu já via começar uma tempestade e estava pouco me importando, que viesse abaixo um dilúvio.

**POV's Loki**

Eu era levado para a masmorra, onde ficaria até meu julgamento. O céu claro já tomava coloração escura, despontando uma furiosa tempestade.

- Acalma-te Thor... – pensei, lembrando-me de coisas nostálgicas – Acalma tua cabeça, teu coração, ou não será capaz de suportar o que tem por vir...

Assim que os guardas param, sai da carruagem e entrei na prisão. Fui revistado totalmente. Minha capa foi retirada, bem como a parte superior e os adornos de minha roupa. Fiquei apenas com minha calça e a blusa em verde escuro. Fui obrigado a abandonar minhas botas e permanecer apenas em sandálias velhas.

Minhas mãos – que haviam sido libertas para que esses imundos ratos me retirarem a roupa – voltaram a ser presas, me impedindo de conjurar qualquer magia graças às escrituras gravadas no metal.

Levaram-me para a cela devagar, eu não podia dar passos muito longos pela corrente em meus pés. Assim que chegamos fui colocado pacientemente dentro da cela e caminhei bem de vagar para perto da janelinha com barras. Minhas mãos ainda estavam presas atrás de meu corpo, a corrente em meus pés não me deixava caminhar direito e em minha boca, mantinha-se a mordaça metálica.

Tive de ficar nas pontas dos pés para observar o palácio de 'meu pai'. E a chuva já começava a cair forte e imponente, sobre os terrenos límpidos de Asgard. Olhei para e céu escuro, sentindo finalmente algumas gotas de água cair em meu rosto, e sorri por debaixo da amarra, fechando meus olhos e apreciando a fúria dos trovões e os assustadores barulhos do lado de fora.

- Acalma-te, Thor... – eu queria que minhas mãos estivessem livres para tocar a água que caia das nuvens – Sinto tua fúria daqui, Deus do Trovão...

Abri meus olhos ainda ao ponto de ver a chuva ficar mais mansa, porém, ainda estava forte. Voltei para um canto da cela, onde me sentei e fiquei a esperar pacientemente pelo dia seguinte.

Eu sequer havia percebido quando adormeci naquele chão fétido, mas acordei com um dos guardas abrindo a cela. Senti uma dor deveras incomoda nas costas, efeito das trancas em minhas mãos, logo deduzi. Levantei-me e logo que de pé o guarda pegou em meu braço e me conduziu novamente para fora da prisão. Descemos varias escadas até que eu pudesse finalmente ver o céu claro.

Colocaram-me dentro da condução e me levaram ao palácio, onde encontraria aqueles que me exilariam. Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo, me causando uma deliciosa sensação de prazer ao imaginar a cara de Thor quando me vir como 'gigante de gelo'.

Pensando um pouco falar disso é irônico, os Gigantes de Gelo fazem realmente jus ao nome que tem, uma vez que são demasiado maiores que nós, mas eu – como de costume, um bastardo – mesmo filho de Laufey, tenho a altura de uma mulher Asgardiana.

E ainda que seja seu filho e que corra em meu sangue os de minha espécie, minha habilidade para projetar gelo era nula. Na verdade, tudo relacionado a mim era nulo quanto aos gigantes, exceto o aspecto azulado da pele, mas que também é mais claro.

Deixei meus devaneios de lado quanto à minha vergonhosa herança sanguínea para analisar uma ultima vez as pilastras da minha antiga casa, os corredores por onde brinquei e as salas onde pratiquei. Ah! E a biblioteca será sem duvidas o que mais sentirei falta desta casa.

Eu tinha que caminhar descalça e usava as mesmas roupas da prisão, mas estas já estavam sujas, o que me causou desconforto enorme.

Percebi as portas do grande salão de audiência se abrir e a visão longínqua de 'meu pai' vi aparecer. Ao seu lado, minha madrasta me olhava com olhos molhados eu entrar na sala. Suspirei e olhei para as arquibancadas acima, encontrando Sif. Olhei ao seu lado e deparei-me com os olhos azuis penetrantes de Thor, e me mantive ali, sentindo meu estomago revirar.


	2. Veredicto

**POV's Thor**

Os olhos dele eram indecifráveis, eu tentava descobrir o que ele sentia, mas não conseguia nem saber o que se passava na minha cabeça quando mais na dele. Seus olhos rolaram para meu pai, mas eu me mantive lhe olhando; Sif agarrou meu braço, me mandando sentar bem baixinho, já que meu pai começava a falar.

Nas primeiras acusações pude ver Loki rolar os olhos, tomando uma postura despojada e aborrecida no salão. Sua perna direita estava dobrada apoiando o corpo, e se suas mãos estivessem soltas eu apostaria que as duas estariam na cintura.

Sorri bem de leve; eu nunca entendi o porquê ele causar tanto mal a Asgard, a Terra, a mim, ao meu pai... Digo o que o fez agir assim? Por quê? Mas ele nunca me diz nada, muito fechado, muito recluso, foram poucas as vezes que pude entender o que ele queria dizer apenas com os olhos, e olhe que sou ótimo nesse quesito.

- Pelo meu pai. – a voz de meu pai soou grossa – Pelo pai dele. Eu tiro de você seus poderes. Eu, Odin, pai de todos, bani-lo-ei de Asgard.

Loki soltou uma risada nasal que eu não compreendi. E de repente, meus olhos começaram a me enganar. Eu via sua pele branca como papel se tornar azulada, os olhos tomaram cor vermelhada em toda a extensão. Fiquei em choque. Ele era um gigante de gelo? O que meu pai fez a ele? Como ele pode fazer isso?

- Levem-no... – Odin disse, batendo com a lança no chão.

Sif soltou suspiro alto de surpresa e meu corpo todo se moveu para frente. Ela quando viu o que eu pretendia fazer, segurou meu braço, mas eu me soltei e pulei da arquibancada, chamando atenção de todos na sala. Assim que me levantei e comecei a andar, dois guardas vieram até mim. Desviei de deles e mais vieram me impedir de chegar ao meu irmão.

- Soltem-me... – quase rosnei.

E como da ultima vez eu o vi sorrir sobre a mordaça, apenas por seus olhos expressivos. Parei de andar assim que Frigga interveio em mim, segurando em meu peito.

- Guardas, levem o prisioneiro. – Disse meu pai. Vi-os pegaram Loki pelo braço e puxá-lo para longe.

- Não! Parem! Parem agora! – eu gritava, tentando me afastar dos braços de Frigga e agora de Sif, que a ajudava.

- Thor! – bradou Odin para mim – Isso não é assunto seu...

- Desde quando não é assunto meu? Loki é meu irmão!

- Ele não é um de nós.

- Ele é meu irmão, teu filho! Ele _é_ um de nós! – gritei – Não importa a forma que tenha!

- Mas isso não parece bastar a ele! – Odin gritou. – Estou banindo meu filho de minhas terras, sua mãe está chorando, todos não queríamos isso!

- Que não o fizesse! Traga-o de volta, meu pai!

- Não posso meu filho, não até que ele nos aceite... Ou melhor, se aceite...

Livrei-me das duas mulheres que me prendiam e dei as costas para todos. Ouvi meu pai ainda perguntar aonde eu ia, mas no momento meu coração e cabeça estavam confusos demais. Sif me gritou e ouvi uns passos, mas depois disso parou. Meu pai a havia chamado. E era melhor assim.

**Pov's Odin**

Assim que Thor saiu da sala, me acusando em pensamento – coisa mais fácil de deduzir não tinha – me virei para Sif, a melhor amiga dos meus filhos pelo que eu sabia.

- Sif, deixo aos seus cuidados a guarda de Loki. Você só precisa me manter informado se ele está bem ou não, sem detalhes.

- Tudo bem, meu rei.

- E ainda não diga nada a Thor, está terminantemente proibido que ele saiba de qualquer coisa sobre Loki, entendida? – eu disse bem ameaçador.

- C-certo...

A guerreira se curvou diante de mim antes de sair pela porta. Frigga olhou para mim e suspirou cansada. Soltou um gemidinho de choro e me abraçou. Abracei-a de volta, também culpado. Não acredito que está acontecendo de novo. Meu coração está ainda mais aflito.

**Pov's Sif**

Sinceramente, eu não tinha cabeça para procurar Thor. Não agora, eu tinha que ver Loki, falar com ele, olhar em seus olhos e procurar uma verdade imutável naquele ser escorregadio. Sabia que Odin o havia levado para a prisão por que ainda cogitava a possibilidade de perdoá-lo, mas pelo visto ela idéia se foi. Corri pelo palácio até o estábulo, pegando meu cavalo negro e corri para Bifrost. Ele não estava lá, voltei com meu cavalo para a prisão e finalmente o encontrei.

- Saiam. – ordenei aos guardas.

- Com a ordem de?

- Odin. Agora, saiam. – ordenei paciente aos guardas.

Eles saíram de caras torcidas; dei um pequeno sorriso e entrei na cela. Procurei Loki e o vi parado, olhando para a parede. Sua boca ainda estava tampada, mas eu sabia que se ele pudesse falar, não diria nada.

- Loki... – eu o chamei.

Ele se virou vagarosamente para mim. Seu rosto foi iluminado pela luz da pequena janela da cela, podendo assim ver o azulado que cobria sua pele. Assustei-me novamente, levando minha mão na boca.

Dei alguns passos a frente, estendi a mão para seu braço e toquei com o dedo. Era diferente. Retirei o dedo na hora com medo de me congelar. Mas não, era apenas gelado, nada mais. Ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado, com um sorriso irônico que eu conhecia.

Levei a mão para o rosto dele, vendo-o crescer levemente os olhos. Afastou-se no começo, mas eu lhe puxei pelo cabelo, fazendo os olhos dele se fecharem em dor. Sorri e peguei em sua bochecha.

- Loki... Eu... –

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente para mim

– Por que nunca me contou? Ou mesmo a Thor? - Ele não podia me responder, eu sabia, mas eu tinha que perguntar. – Por que não confiou nos seus amigos?

Ele me olhou incrédulo. Eu sabia ler seus olhos como ninguém. Ele dizia claramente: vocês nunca foram meus amigos. Eu lhe olhei triste. Meus dedos desceram para sua nuca, fazendo carinho ali. Aproximei meu rosto do dele, colando nossas testas.

- Não faça nenhuma bobagem, Loki... – ele balançou de leve a cabeça.

Ele forçou seus braços a se abrirem pelo barulho das correntes.

- Eu amo a Thor tanto quanto você, então, por favor, Loki... Por ele...

Ele forçou novamente os braços a se abrirem, mas nada deu certo. Eu sorri triste. Beijei seu rosto e me afastei, vendo que seus olhos vermelhos estavam fechados. Eu ainda lhe acariciei os cabelos, arrumando a bagunça que lá estava. Afinei as sobrancelhas dele, penteando-a e passei a mão no seu nariz, coisa que ele odiava.

Afastei-me dele, tomando postura séria. Ele riu me olhando com cara de quem não acredita que posso dar um chute em seus sacos. E ele sabia exatamente que eu seria muito capaz de fazer isso.

Peguei-o pelo braço, arrastando-o de falsa má vontade para fora, os guardas me olharam e eu lhes disse que estava na hora de mandá-lo para Bifrost, e Heimdall fazer o seu dever.

Acompanhei-os até a ponte arco-íris, mas eu não fui muito longe, senti a presença de Thor lá, e não iria enfrentar a fúria daquele homem insano. Principalmente quando o assunto era o irmão mais novo: Loki.

**POV's Loki**

Senti a presença de Thor quando ia me aproximando de Bifrost, senti novamente meu estomago se revirar. Meus olhos estavam se cansando e eu olhava de um lado para outro procurando uma ultima vez os olhos azuis de meu 'irmão'. Não os vi, mas podia senti-lo ao meu lado. Quando Heimdall abriu os portões de Bifrost, senti minha alma deixar o meu corpo e meus olhos se fecharam um sono profundo. E a viagem demorou mais de que deveria.


	3. Aileen

**(Cap. 3) Aileen**

**Notas do capítulo**  
E a minha personagem superoriginal aparece.

**POV's Loki**

Eu acordei. O lugar onde eu estava era escuro, mas não me impediu de abrir os olhos com dificuldade. Porém, minha surpresa foi maior ao me deparar com o rosto daquela mesma garota de antes. Sentei-me de súbito. Não a havia visto por três dias e tinha acabado por desmaiar no meio da neve. Agora eu estava em uma cama macia, e ela estava ao meu lado trazendo algumas coisas estranhas em mãos.

– Loki, coma. – ela me ofereceu algo roxo de aparência pouco gostosa – Vai fazer bem, precisa comer ou vai morrer...

– Isso não parece bom... – eu disse.

– Hehe! – ela riu – Larga de ser mimado e come logo isso! – ela colou na minha mão.

– Que lugar é esse? E como me achou?

– Esse é o quarto da mamãe. E eu estive te observando o tempo todo. – ela sorriu – Coma e descanse um pouco... Eu volto já...

Ela me deu um beijo na testa, como se eu precisasse daquilo, e foi embora. Onde ela me beijou estava quente, bem como minha mão onde ela ha pouco havia pegado. Levei uma de minhas mãos à testa, a outra fiz levar o alimento a boca. Deitei-me na cama, e mordo um pedaço. Era macia e doce, ao contrario do que eu pensava. Não fiquei muito deitado, minha curiosidade me levou a explorar o local onde estava e pude, assim que acabei de comer o fruto, observar atentamente o lugar.

Parecia destruído, como todo o resto, porém, menos. Não havia luz, mas eu via nitidamente os móveis trabalhados a gelo quebrados no canto mais escuro do quarto. A cama tinha colchão, mas a parte que deveria ser de madeira era também de gelo. Não havia nada que denotasse algo diferente, exceto por algumas roupas colocadas em cima do que eu supus ser uma penteadeira.

Fui até lá, vendo que havia varias peças idênticas - mas de cores levemente diferente - ao vestido que Aileen usava. Porém, um se destacou entre os outros, era um longo, que provavelmente ia até os pés, da cor verde escuro, tinha alça do lado direito, e ia uma fita meio amarrada na cintura. Voltei os vestidos para seu lugar de origem e sai do quarto. Caminhei pelos corredores até que ouvi um barulho. Fui à direção de onde ele vinha, e não pude deixar de não vislumbrar a visão que agora eu tinha.

Aileen acabava de entrar em baixo de uma pequena cachoeira, seus cabelos estavam presos para cima e cobertos com um pano, mas parte as trança saia do pano. Eu ri comigo. Ela tinha um corpo realmente bonito. Sua bunda era redonda, e os seios pequenos; a cintura era bem definida, e os ossos de suas costas ficavam evidentes. O corpo era magro, esguio e o pescoço longo.

Ela deixou a água cair um pouco em seu corpo, mas logo se virou de frente para mim. Veio caminhando sensual para onde eu estava, mas eu não sei se era de propósito ou não. Ela foi ficando mais perto e finalmente senti sua mão na minha. Com a outra ela tirou a minha blusa, sem parar de olhar nos meus olhos, e eu me impedia de desviar dos dela.

Ela sorriu e me arrastou para onde ela se banhava. Mas eu parei pouco antes de chegar à água. Ela me olhou sem entender, voltando a me puxar, mas eu não me movia.

– Loki? Tudo bem?

– Não gosto de água gelada... – eu disse.

– Está quente, vamos tomar banho, sim... – ela voltou a me chamar com a mão, mas eu não andei.

Ela suspirou, me puxando com uma força que eu desconhecia para debaixo daquela água, me agarrando pela cintura.

– Viu, está quentinho... – ela me sorriu, enquanto dividíamos a água.

– Sim, está... – foi apenas isso que eu disse.

Ela soltou minha cintura, e moveu as mãos para meu pescoço. Colocou-me totalmente em baixo da água e começou a me fazer carinho ali na nuca. Ela fazia os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiar, e eu desejava falar para ela parar, mas estava tão bom que eu pensei que poderia deixar isso ficar assim.

Fechei meus olhos, apreciando mais do contato dela, e agarrei sua cintura, mantendo seu corpo junto ao meu. Ela Tirou uma das mãos do pescoço para passar no meu rosto, me tirando os cabelos dos olhos. E eu finalmente os abri, encontrando em meu campo de visão os olhos da minha suposta irmã.

Percebi que seu rosto estava levemente corado, e a boca meio aberta. Dei um meio sorriso, não me contando mais na vontade de agarrá-la. Inclinei-me em direção aos seus lábios, capturando-os. Ela voltou a agarrar meu pescoço, e eu lhe apertei ainda mais o corpo, saindo da água e prensando-a na parede.

Invadi sua boca com a minha língua e vi que ela já começava a me retribuir o beijo com mais avidez. Suspendi-a, pegando em meu colo, e ela enlaçou suas pernas na minha cintura. Abandonei sua boca para então distribuir beijos em seu pescoço, ouvindo dela baixos miadinhos em gemidos. Mas ela se afastou de mim com as mãos.

– Está desconfortável... – ela disse, mas eu não dei ouvido, e voltei a beijá-la, segurando suas coxas e mantendo-a em mim.

Eu não podia dizer que não estava excitado, estava muito, mas me afastei após escutar um muxoxo no meio do beijo. Ela me empurrou mais forte, caindo em pé.

– Eu disse... Que está... Desconfortável... – ela disse entrecortada.

Estávamos os dois ofegantes; os lábios dela estavam vermelhos e os mamilos eriçados. Ela foi até mim, me dando um rápido beijo e pegando em minha mão, correndo de novo para o quarto. Assim que ali cheguei eu voltei a agarrá-la pela cintura, dando beijos em sua nuca e descendo pelas costas. Quando fui até a orelha e a mordi, vi seu corpo tremer, e assim que minha língua passou ali todo o corpo amoleceu em um delicioso gemido.

Virei Aileen para mim, e voltei a tomar-lhe os lábios com volúpia. Fui com ela até a cama, e no percurso eu a via retirando minha calça. Puxei o pano com os pés, abandonando-o logo na entrada da cama e me coloquei em cima dela, voltando a lhe beijar. Minhas mãos foram para os seios, apertando ali e massageando enquanto devorava seu pescoço. Massageei com o indicador o mamilo e a vi contorcer, gemendo mais alto um pouco.

Eu apenas a escutava soltando alguns "ah" e "hm", enquanto deleitava-se nas caricias, e eu estava adorando proporcioná-las. Mas ela pegou sua mão, e começou a me tirar a cueca, logo encontrando em suas mãos meu falo já ereto. Ela começou a mover a mão, masturbando-me. Era rápido e intenso, beijávamos, nos tocávamos e nos masturbávamos.

Ela subiu um pouco mais na cama, me abraçando pelo pescoço e me sussurrando no ouvido.

– Preciso de você dentro de mim... Por favor, Loki, me faça sua...

E eu não pude resistir ao seu pedido. Comecei a penetrá-la devagar, enquanto a via se remexer um pouco. Comecei os movimentos assim que estava totalmente dentro dela, e ela soltava gemidos mais audíveis a cada estocada eu dava, bem como sua boca não conseguia ficar fechada. Ficamos naquele movimento frenético de vai e vem até que chegamos ao orgasmo. Ela primeiro, dizendo meu nome, e em algumas três estocadas mais eu despejava nela meu sêmen.

Cai em cima dela; ambos ofegantes e cansados. Sai de dentro dela, jogando-me para o lado olhando para a face febril de Aileen.

– Isso foi... Mágico... – ela disse, sorrindo. – Mas estou cansada...

Ela se virou para perto de mim, pegando a manta ao seu lado que estava dobrada antes de fazermos sexo e nos cobriu. Só sei que assim que ela nos cobriu, eu também acabei adormecendo.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
Calmem, calmem! O Loki ainda fica com o Thor; será essa fofa que vai ajudar os dois a ficarem juntos!  
Um beijão, e até o proximo!


	4. Semelhança

**(Cap. 4) Semelhança**

**Notas do capítulo**  
Oie! Desculpem a demora, acabou que meu cabo de fonte de modem queimou (mais uma vez T^T).  
Boa leitura!

**POV's Aileen**

Acordei com Loki ao meu lado, ele, porém, já estava acordado. Fazia carinho no meu cabelo, retirando-o de meus ombros. Sorri, me espreguiçando. Dei-lhe beijo rápido, bocejando logo depois.

– Ainda está com sono, preguiçosa? – ele disse, rindo.

– Na verdade cansada... Mas olhar para você já me anima!

Loki estava sem roupa, e eu também. Já havia se tornado um costume entre nós, não havia pudor nem vergonha de nossos corpos. Eu gostava da sensação de acordar e ver os olhos dele me encarando. Eu estive por longos anos alimentando um desejo que jamais pensei que se tornaria realidade: ver o meu irmão. E agora ele estava ali, e nos conectávamos da mais linda forma.

Não falávamos sobre nossos passados, mas eu tinha uma necessidade de compartilhar com ele os detalhes de nossa família de sangue. Eu sempre vivi no reino, escondida é verdade, mas nunca fui impedida de estar ali. Já ele, foi privado de tudo, da nossa historia, da sua casa, da sua família.

– Loki, já é hora de você saber...

– Aileen, não comece de novo...

– Mas meu irmão, eu preciso te contar...

– Eu não quero saber...! – ele deitou-se, virando o corpo.

Eu só queria o bem para ele, como ele não podia entender?

Ah, realmente, amo Loki com todas as minhas forças, mas ele é tão cabeça dura que me dá raiva. Tão bobo, inseguro, desconfiado... Toquei em seus cabelos, passando o dedo indicador em seu pescoço e descendo para o ombro, aproximei-me dele, deitando minha cabeça no seu braço.

– Loki...

– Eu não quero saber...

– Você precisa saber se não vai nos odiar eternamente...

– Eu não te odeio Aileen.

– Mas odeia o restante de nós... Quero que saiba de tudo, para que não sinta mais essa dor... – coloquei a mão onde fica o coração dele – Isso está te destruindo, irmão...

– Aileen, não quero já disse!

Ele se levantou da cama, me deixando lá sozinha. Agora eu havia ficado com raiva.

– Mas que saco! Do que raios você tem medo? – eu gritei – _É a sua historia_ no final das contas!

– Tenho medo de perceber que estou maluco... – ele me disse calmo.

Saiu do quarto, e apesar de eu tê-lo seguido, ele foi mais rápido e fugiu de mim. Voltei para meu quarto, e vesti-me adequadamente. Comecei a arrumá-lo, mas não deixando de pensar em como estaria ele.

Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil assim para ele?

**POV's Loki**

Eu estava na frente daquele precipício onde Hogun, Sif, Volstagg, Frandal, Thor e eu lutamos, anos atrás. Naquela época, 'unidos'.

Eu ri.

As lembranças daquela batalha me vieram à mente. Quando aquele gigante de gelo havia me tocado, me fazendo parecer com ele; e aquela estranha sensação de pertencer a um lugar surgiu em mim de forma avassaladora. Eu não sou uma pessoa covarde, sou corajoso até demais. Mas naquela hora, eu senti medo.

Aileen estava certa, eu _odiava_ os gigantes de gelo, mas não era como se eu os odiasse sem motivo. No começo, fora apenas uma pequena trapaça para cancelar a coroação de Thor, porém, naquele dia, eu senti uma eletricidade terna passar por meu corpo e o sentimento de 'pertencer' havia invadido meu corpo como eu jamais sentira em toda a minha vida.

Não pude deixar, confesso, de me sentir culpado pelo que fiz na hora em que cai no limbo. O olhar decepcionado de meu pai, os olhos azuis de Thor. Aquela voz grossa gritando meu nome soou em meus ouvidos durante muito tempo, e as palavras de Odin dormiram em meio as minhas lembranças.

As memórias daquela batalha em Bifrost, quando ele dizia que tudo que eu fazia era loucura, estavam ainda vivas. _Eu chorava_. Não consegui suportar a dor de agir contra a pessoa que eu mais amava na vida, e mesmo me sentindo o mais louco e possesso, eu continuei. Queria provar ao meu pai, à Thor, que eu era digno. Digno de ter o trono, de tê-los como minha família...

Descobrir que eu era filho de Laufey foi um choque muito grande. Sempre soube que eu não era irmão de Thor, algo em mim gritava essa verdade. E isso não era o pior: fui ensinado a amá-lo incondicionalmente.

Eu já havia escutado boatos estranhos pelas bocas das pessoas que diziam que eu e Thor éramos as esperanças de paz. E desde pequeno, vi-me cercado por tudo que o envolvia. E quem me alimentou este desejo foi o próprio Odin. Com suas palavras ambíguas e misteriosas.

Lembranças me voltavam à mente, de uma vez em que eu escutava uma conversa de meus pais escondido.

– _Eles se completam... – comentou Frigga – A força foi dada a Thor, mas a prudência, à Loki... Você os criou assim Odin..._

– _Sabe mais do que ninguém que não devia ser assim... Não podia... – Odin começou a falar e ela o cortou._

– _Mas foi você quem lhes deu o destino, lembra-se... Uma aliança irrompível entre Jotunhein e Asgard; Thor e Loki juntos; tudo correu como você planejou, não é como se eles tivessem a escolha._

– _Mas sabe melhor que ninguém por que trouxe Loki para cá..._

– _Pare de iludi-lo, Odin! Já é hora dele saber seu propósito neste reino. Você nunca faz nada a toa. Não é possível que agora vá errar! – ela elevou a voz – Conte a eles, já são adolescentes e maduros..._

– _Este é o problema... – Odin olhou para a porta._

_Voltei para meu quarto, encontrando lá Thor. Ele estava de pé, observando minha estante de livros com a mão direita no queixo e a esquerda apoiava o cotovelo junto ao corpo. Os cabelos estavam curtos - ele havia acabado de apara-lo – e a roupa não era uma armadura de quando treinava o que me levou a crer que ele estava aqui há pouco tempo._

– _Profundas reflexões sobre os mistérios da magia, irmão? – indaguei, dando um meio sorriso._

_Ele abriu um grande sorriso, mostrando os dentes brancos. Virou-se para mim, abrindo mais o sorriso._

– _Divagando, na verdade, sobre como você consegue ler tanto..._

– _É por que eu gosto... – eu me aproximei dele, ficando ao seu lado – Mas diga o que faz aqui? Pensei que estaria com Sif; soube que ela seguiu a carruagem._

– _Sim, mas quando disse que estava vindo encontrá-lo ela logo fechou a cara e disse que tinha que ir embora..._

– _Entendo..._

– _Diga... – ele voltou a fitar a estante – Você gosta... Dela...?_

– _Bem, houve uma época que achei que sim... – sentei-me na cama – Mas eu percebi que era apenas apreço. Por que a pergunta? – cruzei minhas pernas, dobrando os braços – Não precisa se preocupar, eu não pretendo rouba-la de ti, irmão..._

– _Não é disso que tenho medo... – ele disse baixinho._

– _Então, do que... – fui calado quando a porta se abriu e pude ver Hovenna entrando no quarto._

_Ela era minha professora de magia, e tinha permissão minha para entrar e sair do meu quarto quando quisesse._

– _Oh, perdão, príncipe..._

– _Tudo, bem, eu já estava indo para a sala Hovenna... – eu me levantei_

– _Te espero lá então..._

_Ela saiu do meu quarto, e eu voltei minha atenção a Thor. Ele agora se sentava na cama, com as pernas meio abertas e os braços cruzados._

– _Eu preciso ir estudar... – eu disse – E é melhor que vá treinar também, afinal, ainda tem que competir comigo pelo trono... – brinquei._

– _Pensei que íamos nos divertir hoje..._

– _Se tiveres sóbrio até a noite, talvez eu possa lhe acompanhar a uma taberna local..._

– _Ih... – ele coçou a cabeça – Combinei de ir com Volstagg..._

– _Fica pra próxima então... – passei por ele, pegando meu casaco que ficava na cabeceira da cama. – Até mais, irmão..._

_Sai de meu quarto, deixando-o lá sozinho e fui para as minhas aulas de magia. Como Hovenna era uma das únicas e mais habilidosas de Asgard, eu fazia o impossível para ter aulas com ela sempre que lhe parecesse conveniente._

_Fiquei lá o restante da tarde, e a própria Hovenna disse que eu estava aéreo naquele dia. Pedi desculpas e voltei a treinar com mais afinco. À noite, quando ia para meu quarto, vi Sif saindo dele. Ela me encarou e eu fiz o mesmo, mas partiu dela a iniciativa da conversa._

– _Teu irmão me encheu o saco para ficar em seu quarto; está na cama, cuide dele agora, eu já fui sua babá hoje..._

– _Ah, sim. Obrigado... – disse somente._

_Ela voltou a andar, saindo do castelo. Entrei em meu quarto, e vi Thor jogado ali de qualquer jeito. Peguei-o pelo braço, suspendendo-o, e fazendo-o ficar sentado. Ele me abraçou o pescoço, e então eu o arrastei para o banheiro. Mandei que ele retirasse a roupa e entrasse embaixo d'agua._

– _Assim que terminar me chame. Não durma._

_Sai do banheiro. Minutos depois a agua parou e eu entrei depois de ele me chamar. Ele vestiu apenas a calça e o tronco ainda estava meio molhado. Os cabelos estavam grudados no rosto, e o olhar embriagado._

_Arrastei-o para a minha cama e o deitei nela. O cobri, e quando chegava a seu pescoço ele me abraçou, me jogando na cama. Tentei levantar, mas mesmo bêbado ele era mais forte._

– _Eu te transformaria num sapo se tivesse acordado... – eu disse levemente irritado._

_Ele sorriu não me deixando sair dali. Rendido, entrei embaixo das cobertas ficando próximo a ele, já que seu braço em meu pescoço não me deixava afastar muito. E depois de um tempo, ele adormeceu finalmente._

_Eu ainda estava acordado, fitando seus olhos fechados, o nariz, a boca..._

_Aproximei meu rosto do seu, quase fazendo-nos tocar pelos lábios, mas me afastei quando ele mexeu cabeça. Gelei. Mas ele apenas ajeitou-se mais, agarrando mais um pouco a mim. Meu coração acelerou, e mais uma vez eu me aproximei dele, desta vez na segurança de que ele não acordaria, e vagarosamente, aproximei nossos lábios._

_Eles já se roçavam, e ironicamente, foi Thor o agente da ação. Agitado, ele me puxou para perto e sem querer fez nos beijarmos. Uma onda elétrica percorreu todo o meu corpo, e eu já formulava uma desculpa para que quando ele acordasse acreditasse em mim. Mas nada, ele não acordou._

_Continuei aquele contato, ousando mais um pouco nele. Movi minha língua de encontro aos seus lábios, e permiti que ela quase entrasse na boca dele. E quando a ponta dela tocou nos lábios dele, senti que tudo que eu precisava na vida, era daquilo. E me afastei atordoado._

_Naquela noite, eu não preguei os olhos, eu apenas fiquei encarando o rosto cansado de meu irmão no travesseiro._

Minha mão se moveu aos meus lábios, e eu os toquei, lembrando-me da deliciosa sensação de beijar Thor. Meus olhos estavam fechados e vinha em mim uma brisa fria que fazia meu corpo se arrepiar. Minha língua saiu, tocando o dedo indicador, como se desejasse sentir o calor dos lábios dele. Abri meus olhos, balançando a cabeça para fazer todas aquelas lembranças se afastarem.

– Não posso... – eu disse a mim mesmo.

– Irmão... – ouvi a voz de Aileen me chamar, tão macia.

– Você venceu minha cara... – eu me virei e caminhei para ela – Talvez eu encontre alguma verdade em teus olhos carmim... – eu disse, lhe fazendo um acarinho no rosto, e ela logo abriu um sorriso.

Beijei-a, não sentindo a mesma sensação. Mas seu beijo era o que mais se comparava ao _dele_. Talvez, em tudo nela me lembrasse um pouco_Thor_.

**Notas finais do capítulo**  
E então? Um beijo! Até o proximo!


	5. Hulla

**(Cap. 5) Hulla**

**Notas do capítulo**  
E agora, um pouco mais sobre o passado desconhecido de Loki e Aileen.  
Beijokas e até o próximo.

**POV's Loki**

Caminhei com Aileen até o templo onde Odin havia me encontrado. O lugar estava parcialmente destruído, e em algumas partes do chão havia sangue. Ela soltou-se de minhas mãos e começou a caminhar, enquanto eu ficava parado na porta.

– O nome dela era Hulla. Ela era linda, forte e muito parecida comigo fisicamente, mas a personalidade é idêntica a sua. Dois dias antes da invasão asgardiana, mamãe entrou em trabalho de parto nessa câmara. – ela dizia, olhando para uma cama estraçalhada. – Foi levado até aqui, para que fosse retirado o sangue de seu corpo, mas o curandeiro percebeu que havia outra criança para nascer. Isso assustou Laufey.

Eu me aproximei de onde ela estava, e havia uma pilastra quebrada onde ela colocava a mão. Não chão, um pedaço de gelo em formato côncavo estava quebrado no chão.

– Durante um dia inteiro ele pensou no que faria, se deixaria os dois vivos e faria a o desejo de sua mulher, ou se matava um de nós. E depois disso ele decidiu...

Ela se afastou da pilastra, caminhando devagar pelo cômodo. Era como se ela tivesse passado por tudo aquilo. Sua voz demonstrava amargura e até agora, hora nenhuma ela havia mostrado seus olhos a mim.

– Ele veio até aqui e mamãe te cobria na manta. Eu estava mamando no peito dela, quando fui arrancada pelos braços do nosso pai. Ele havia decidido deixar o filho homem viver já que ele poderia governar o novo império que estava construindo. Mas Hulla não concordou.

Ela começou a andar e eu voltei a segui-la, prestando bastante atenção na historia que ela falava. Suas mãos estavam no peito e por um momento que pude ver seus olhos, estavam lacrimejados. E então percebi o quanto isso era importante para ela.

– Ela o seguiu, logo depois de deixá-lo escondido, com medo de que alguém pudesse chegar e mata-lo e foi tentar me salvar. Laufey bateu nela, jogando-a para longe da bigorna...

E quando percebi estávamos em uma estranha sala de abate. No centro havia um pedaço de gelo enorme e aos lados tipos de armas de tortura e corte. Meu corpo se arrepiou ao pensar que alguém já pudera alguma vez estar naquele lugar.

– Eu chorei e ele me colou deitada ali... – disse apontando para o centro e caminhando até lá, direcionou sua mão para ao lado do gelo, pegando uma faca – Pegou uma faca e ia fincá-la em meu peito. Porém, minha mãe gritou, e um barulho de porta quebrando foi ouvido. Laufey foi verificar o que tinha acontecido e minha mãe me pegou no colo, chorando.

Aileen caminhou pelos lados da sala que só tinha uma passagem e empurrou um punhado de neve que tinha ali para baixo, mostrando um túnel escondido. E sorriu triste.

– Ela me jogou por esse buraco para que eu ficasse a salvo e foi buscá-lo... Com medo de encontrar Laufey ela seguiu por outro caminho, um mais longo e demorado, porém, mais seguro. Quando chegou lá, Odin e Laufey estavam lutando. – ela suspirou, voltando para mim, e sentando-se no pedaço de gelo - Ninguém ainda havia te visto. Ela voltou, pegando outro caminho, um que estava mais perto de ti. Porém, quando chegou perto, Odin acabara de pegá-lo nos braços. Ela viu sua pele azulada se tornar branca e nos olhos de Odin viu um amor que Laufey não sentia por seus filhos... – eu vi uma lagrima cair de seus olhos e fui até ela, limpando-a.

– Pare...! – eu pedi.

– Tudo bem irmão, você precisa saber...

– Não preciso... Está doendo em você... E em mim... – confessei.

– Não é como eu, irmão. Se não te contar nunca saberá... – ela limpou as lagrimas dos olhos – Ela voltou para mim; escutou vozes de asgardianos e chorando foi obrigada a abandoná-lo. Quando me encontrou, me levou ao esconderijo, mas grande parte dos gigantes estava presa; as mulheres ficaram excitadas com minha chegada, mas nossa mãe estava em uma profunda depressão. Quando Odin libertou Laufey e ele voltou descobriu que a 'filha' tinha sobrevivido, ele surrou nossa mãe até que ela não tivesse mais forçar para se manter consciente.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, abraçando-a pelos ombros. Ela sorriu, chorando durante alguns segundos e depois voltando ao normal, ou ao melhor possível. Meu coração doía de pensar naquilo, em como aquele homem fora capaz de fazer aquilo com minha mãe.

Sim, minha mãe. Por que afinal de contas, aquilo me trazia uma sensação maternal muito forte. Era como se o que ela dissesse fizesse todo sentido. Ela conseguia confortar em meu peito um vazio que eu jamais pude perceber ser tão grande.

Senti meu estomago se revirar; ela chorou durante alguns segundos, e depois continuou a historia. Porém, quanto mais ela falava, mais ânsia de vomito eu sentia. Mas não era enjôo, era aflição.

– Laufey chegou a estuprá-la algumas vezes; ela se tornou depressiva, negligenciava a própria saúde: não comia, não bebia. Ela vivia fora de higiene e odiava ser incomodada. Nas poucas vezes que me deu atenção, estava fraca mesmo para levantar um copo de agua. Fazer minha trança, que na época era pequena, era um esforço descomunal. – sorriu triste.

– E como... Ela morreu? – eu perguntei meio indeciso.

– Bem, um dia, quando eu e Robe , a mulher que cuidava de mim, chegamos em 'casa', encontramos Hulla caída no chão, sem mais vida no corpo...

– Eu... Sinto muito...

– Não sinta... Foi melhor pra ela assim... E para você...

Eu sentia que havia mais historia para ser contada, mas deixar estar ali. Não conseguiria mais ouvir uma sequer palavra hoje sobre isso, mas quem não parecia querer para de contar era ela.

Secou seus olhos, fungando um pouco, e depois rindo para mim. Mas eu ainda lhe olhava sério, não entendia como ela podia ser assim, tão forte. Eu jamais teria perdoado Laufey por aquilo, e se antes eu já lhe odiava, agora, sentia-me enojado por ter contribuído com ele uma vez.

Senti uma necessidade absurda de tomar um banho, para ver se eu sentia toda a sujeira deixar meu corpo. Era como se uma camada de sangue estivesse por minha pele, e até mesmo o odor metálico característico eu sentia entrar em minhas narinas. Mas não eram sangues reais, e uma simples ducha não iria levá-los embora.

– Um tempo depois do Ataque aos Gigantes de Gelo que você fez, descobri que meu irmão era você. Odin nunca deixou escapar que você era um gigante, e ninguém sabia o porquê de você ter feito tudo aquilo...

– Odin... – eu sorri de lado.

– Mas foi melhor que ele tenha cuidado de ti, com Laufey talvez você não tivesse se tornado o homem que é hoje... – ela sorriu.

– 'O homem que sou hoje'? – eu ri – Caso não saiba, o que duvido piamente, não sou homem honroso, Aileen.

– Diga Loki... Se já sabia, como bem afirma que era adotado. Por que rebelar-se contra Odin? Foi ele, no final, que te ensinou tudo o que sabe...

– O problema, Aileen, é que não odeio Odin... – levantei-me – Vamos sair daqui, estou enjoado...!

Estendi a mão para ela e ela, desconfiada, olhou para a minha cara. Eu sorri, indo até ela e pegando-a no colo como uma princesa. Envergonhou-se e mandou que eu descesse imediatamente, mas não o fiz, não até sairmos daquele lugar.

Assim que estávamos de fora, coloquei-a de pé, e ela tinha o rosto levemente emburrado. Mas logo seu rosto ganhou um sorriso confortável.

– Estou esperando, maninho... – ela disse.

– Jura? Não quero falar sobre isso... – desconversei – O clima está tão agradável...

– Ora, vamos! Eu quero saber tudo de você, afinal, é meu irmão mais velho... – ela me deu um soco no braço.

– Certo, certo, como queira... – eu ri, mas agora eu estava sério demais para que meu sorriso parecesse de felicidade.

Fomos caminhando pelo gelo despreocupado. Eu já estava ali há três meses, e sabia que desde muito tempo, nenhum gigante de gelo além de nós dois habitava aquele pedaço de terra antigo.


End file.
